Juntos en el Paraiso  Oneshot
by Gabyhi
Summary: - No sabes cuánto te necesitaba en ese maldito campo, maldita mujer - Y tú no sabes cuánto extrañe tu refinado vocabulario Youichi-kun - Sólo dos almas enamoradas pueden juntarse luego de ser separadas por la crueldad de la guerra. AU. Hirumamo.


Hola a todos! ^^ em es mi primer fic de esta pareja asi que si mi percepción de la personalidad de Hiruma no es la correcta, lo siento mucho Dx esta historia esta basada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial :3 y si es algo corta xD Espero les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 y sus personajes les pertenece a los genialosos Yusuke Murata y Riichiro Inagaki, a mi solo me pertenece este fanfic :3

* * *

><p>Rosa, Lila, azul, amarillo, violeta, naranja, eran incontables todos los colores que lograba observar en ese hermoso campo completamente cubierto de todo tipo de flores. Se recostó, dejando que el aroma dulce que llenaba aquel lugar inundara sus pulmones; el cielo, despejado y sin ningún rastro de nubes grises que advirtieran que una terrible tormenta no tardaría en llegar; aquellos días, le recordaban los momentos que solía compartir con él, en los que ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por la guerra, por las injusticias, solo les importaba estar el uno junto al otro y expresar a través de palabras y acciones el amor que ambos compartían.<p>

Pero esos días alegres se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por la crueldad de la guerra, él fue obligado a formar parte del ejército japonés al fin y al cabo tenía que infundir respeto por su país y cumplir con el ideal de que todos los demás países giraran entorno al suyo y al de sus dos aliados: Italia y Alemania, además de que podía cumplir con uno de sus anhelados sueños, manejar toda clase de armas.

Las horas, días, semanas hasta meses e incluso uno que otro año, iban aumentando el sufrimiento de su corazón, despertar con el sentimiento de que unos hombres uniformados tocaran a su puerta con una noticia amargamente esperada no lo hacía más fácil. Más que una vez tuvo el impulso de revelarse contra su país, pero eso solo la llevaría hacia un camino completamente oscuro, y aun guardaba la esperanza de que su amado volviera sano y salvo, para encontrarla en el mismo lugar en el que lo vio partir hacia ese destino tan incierto.

Observo como la luz se hizo más gris, algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba en el camino de los rayos del sol que se dirigían hacia ella. No podía creer lo que veía, solo una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras un mar de lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda; sin contener tanta felicidad, se levanto y abrazo a aquella persona con toda la fuerza que su esbelto cuerpo le permitía. Había soñado tanto tiempo con este momento. con el momento en que al fin volvería a sentir su calor, su aroma a pólvora y café tan característico de él.

- No sabes cuánto te necesitaba en ese maldito campo, maldita mujer - una de sus típicas sonrisas se hizo presente, que muchas veces la sacaron de casillas pero que en ese momento lo único que le hizo sentir fue un agradable escalofrío recorrer toda su columna.

- Y tú no sabes cuánto extrañe tu refinado vocabulario Youichi-kun - sin esperar más, unió sus labios con los de él, por meses deseo sentir de nuevo ese sabor tan embriagador y dulce que solo sus labios podrían brindarle y aquellas mariposas en su estomago que sólo aparecían cada vez que sentía su aliento contra su piel, la hacían sentir como una tonta adolescente enamorada.

El ruido causado por una explosión al fin cesó, solo se podían observar los escombros de lo que anteriormente era una casa, allí, el corazón enamorado de Anezaki Mamori dejó de latir y encontró la paz que tanto necesitaba al unirse con su otra mitad, Hiruma Youichi. Aquellos dos, amigos, amantes, esposos, al fin pudieron estar juntos como tanto anhelaban, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del amor del otro, juntos...en el paraiso.

* * *

><p>La inspiración para este fic me vino a la cabeza mientras buscaba unas imágenes sobre el Art Nouveau :3 no se que relacion tengan (creo que ninguna xD ) pero me inspiró y eso es lo que cuenta xD espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^ gracias por leer! :D<p>

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos ^^


End file.
